Forbidden Love
by Malzel
Summary: A story of forbidden love between Tianzi and Li Xingke


My first story so please be nice. Hope you enjoy it.

Notice: Characters used in this fan-fiction belong to Sunrise, I do not own the rights to these characters, I have purely used them as part of a fan-fiction. I do not claim to own these characters.

Chapter 1: Good morning!

Tianzi awoke, the rising sun shone brightly through her window and gently kissed her pale skin. She sat up and slowly rubbed her eyes, yawning as she did. Her room was quiet as it always was, and kept extremely tidy by her "royal" maids, although she would do her best to keep it tidy herself. She did not like being treated as royalty, despite being Empress of the Chinese Federation.

She hated being Empress, maybe even despised it. Everyone treated her like a baby, despite her being 16 and fully capable of looking after herself, she was more grown up than the Eunuchs thought. On paper the Eunuchs were nothing more than 8 men assigned with helping run the vast Chinese Empire, but in reality they were scheming old men who used Tianzi merely as puppet. They would use the tax payers' money for themselves so that they could live in luxury whilst the citizens suffered with poverty. She hated them.

Tianzi sighed softly and hopped out of bed, wrapping her night gown around her curvaceous body as she walked over to her desk and sat down on the very expensive chair. Everything was expensive in her room, she was Empress after all and she could have everything she desired. Everything but freedom that is. The Eunuchs kept her locked away in the palace, never allowed to leave the grounds unless escorted by her over-protective royal guard, that followed her every step. She hated her royal guard they never gave her any privacy, unless of course she was in her bedroom, but even then two guards would be waiting right outside her bedroom door in case of an emergency. Tianzi slowly ran her fingers through her silk white hair as she sat at her desk, browsing paperwork from the previous day.

It was 9:00am, and her breakfast would usually be here by now, so she sat waiting patiently as she was not the kind of person to lose her patience easily. Suddenly her bedroom doors burst open as her maids rushed in with her breakfast, and quickly laid it out in front of her. It was a selection of steaming hot toast with a choice of home made jam or fine cheeses, a glass of pure fresh milk, her favourite bran flakes, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice filtered several times to remove any bits, and a huge Sunday breakfast with bacon, eggs, beans, sausages made from the finest pork and almost everything else you could imagine. She stared at the rather large meal for a moment, imagining all the poor starving children outside her palace walls. She then picked up the bowl of bran flakes and began to munch, the maids standing watching her eat and drooling at the sight of the warm crispy bacon.

"Thank you, you can leave now, you know?" She stated matter of factly and the maids rushed out of the room closing the large doors behind them. Just as the maids left the doors blasted open once more, this time well paced footsteps entered her room. It was the High Eunuch: Gao Hai. He would often invite himself into her room without knocking, Tianzi continued to munch her bran flakes and ignored him. The Eunuch was carrying a tower of paperwork that she was expected to sign daily, they included all sorts of things ranging from the approval of a new mine being built, to the passing of a new law. Tianzi would never read them, she would just rush through and sign each one as quickly as she could, the Eunuchs took care of the rest. Gao snatched up a piece of bacon as he left and chuckled, before pausing and turning back to say:

"Ah and one more thing your Highness, you shall be attending the appointment of a new member of your royal guard today, make sure you are dressed appropriately."

Tianzi's eyes deep red eyes widened in horror as she thought to herself.

_A new member of the royal guard? Oh no, not another stalker joining the ranks..._

Tianzi's head dropped, forgetting about her bowl of bran flakes that lay directly below her on the desk. Time seemed to go by extremely slowly and she saw her doom before her eyes, a pool of white liquid waited to greet her face with crunchy surprises, but it was all too late.

_**SPLASH!!!!**_

A spray of milk spewed over the rest of her breakfast and covered her favourite violet velvet night gown. Her hair was soaked with sticky milk, and corn flakes decorated the crown of her head. She stayed there paused for a moment, believing that this was all just a dream and she would wake up soon. The sound of Gao Hai's snorting reassured her that this was NOT a dream, he turned and left the room chuckling to himself as he went, before the maids rushed in causing a huge commotion and asking her if she was okay over and whilst they cleaned her desk, her hair and her favourite night gown. Something told her this was going to be a very long day indeed....

There you are, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. I will no doubt add the next chapter soon which should be a little more exciting. Please review :)


End file.
